1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless tag, a wireless tag communication system, a wireless tag access device, a method of detecting corresponding wireless tags and to a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process, for detecting corresponding wireless tags, and the invention being applicable to, for example, detecting a pair of corresponding wireless tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying the widespread use of wireless tags, a utilization mode has been proposed in which, by providing a sensor function (for example, a temperature sensor, a distortion sensor, a pressure sensor, or the like) to a wireless tag, the results of sensing may be output in response to an inquiry from a wireless tag reader/writer (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-289297 and JP-A No. 2005-327104).
However, in these conventional wireless tags having sensor functions, individual wireless tags can only output the individual results of sensing in response to an inquiry from a wireless tag reader/writer, and a pair of wireless tags cannot be operated while directly linked with each other.
In an apparatus in which many connectors are close to each other, a management technique has been studied in which identification data (ID) read out from wireless tags provided to the connectors is utilized in order to determine if a corresponding pair of connectors are correctly connected. In this case, if the wireless tags of the corresponding connectors could be linked to each other, and the pair of linked wireless tags could be recognized by a host unit that controls the wireless tag reader/writer, then the corresponding pair of connectors could be correctly apprehended and managed. However, with conventional wireless tags having sensor functions as described above, the wireless tags cannot be linked to each other, and therefore, other methods must be used to determine whether the corresponding pair of connectors are correctly connected.
Therefore, there is a desire for wireless tags that can be directly linked to each other. There is also a desire for a wireless tag communication system capable of detecting a pair or a set of linked wireless tags, a wireless tag access device, a method of detecting corresponding wireless tags, and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for detecting corresponding wireless tags.